un sueño
by natgallagher
Summary: pues nuestro kerido amigo se deprime por algo...que tiene solucion...este fic no tiene tmpoco muxa concordancia, asi q leerlo y no le deis mas vueltas...rr porfavorrrrrrrrrrrrr!Aki sta la continuacion prometida!se q tardé!SORRY
1. capitulo 1

Hoy me he despertado peor que nuca, ese sueño me tiene obsesionado, todos los dias intento buscar pistas para averiguar que quiere decir...voi a la biblioteca con Hermione, pero no lo averiguo por mas que busco...mis ideas son solo eso, ideas, pero creo que quiere decir algo mas que un simple sueño en el que aparce todo rojo, un rojo cálido, parece fuego, pero luego, cuando me adapto a su calor y su color tan llamativo, éste se aleja de mí, me avandona y un frío se adueña de mi, la tristeza y la soledad me embargan, cada dia me como mas la cabeza, incluso me estoi cerrando en mí mismo; Ron ya no me cuanta muchas cosas, o quizas si lo hace, pero no le presto atención; el otro día cuando llegue a la a la común despues de rastrear por enesima vez la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, no me percate de que habia dos figuras frente al fuego.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Yo iba directo a mi cuarto, estaba agotado, no podia con mi alma, cada dia mas triste. Embargado en mi soledad, algo o mejor dicho, alguien, me interrumpió.  
  
-er........estoo..Harry!!!no es lo que piensas...-dijo una de las figuras poniendose depie separando asi los labios que antes se juntaban con los de cierto pelirrojo ahora tambien depie con la cara roja y mirando al suelo.  
  
-Hola, veo que estais aqui...-dije algo cansado y les dedique una forzada sonrisa.-al fin os decidisteis a dar el paso, os felicito...  
  
-y diciendo esto los deje ahi plantados con una cara de preocupacion y felicidad.  
  
*FIN DEL FLAH BACK*  
  
Esa situación deberia haberme causado alguna impresion, pero es como si ya nda importara, solo deseo volver a la cama para dormirme y morir de placer junto a aquella calida llama roja que me desprende un aroma especial...  
  
Cuando me he levantado me encontraba muy bien, pero repase acontecimientos y me di cuenta de que hoy la hermosa y acojedora llama roja me habia avandonado durante mis ocho horas de sueño; pero a medida llegaba al comedor y me daba cuenta de que era viernes y estaba muy solo, mi tristeza particular se incremento.  
  
El colmo fue cuando vi a Ron besando a Hermione sin pudor en la msa de Griffingdor, nadie se sorprendia ni se asustaba, eso si que me asusto a mi; me habia perdido el principio del noviazgo de mis amigos...eso era imperdonable.Soy un inútil. Nadie deparo en mí cuando me sente, ahora un vacio se cernia sobre mi corazón. Algo me faltaba, algo a lo que se referian mis sueños...algo...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos partieron a Hogsmade, me di cuenta de que anteriormente hermione y Ron me habian estado preguntando que tal me encontraba y que aun lo seguian haciendo, pero yo no lo aprecie. Cuando quede solo, baje a los terrenos del colegio, mientras llevaba un libro en la mano"los sueños; por N.Eskuter" llegue a mi arbol favorito, aquel que años atras habia utilizado como escudo contra mi soledad, pero que ni ahora me bastaba.  
  
Comence a leer, pero un leve cosquilleo en el estómago interrumpio mi lectura. Mire hacia todos los lados sin encontrar una respuesta, pero mi corazon, lo poco que quedaba de él, se despedazo en mil cachitos al ver justo a mi derecha una pareja feliz andando hacia unos jardines. Vi algo rojo que me cegó, me dejo desholado y sin respiracion, aquella llama roja de mis sueños..ahi estaba, era tan cálida, me atraia y me embelesaba y embobaba, pero..un momento...esa....es Ginny...oh Dios!!que ciego he estado...era ella, mis sueños se referían a ella, como no me di cuenta....es preciosa y a la vez tan dulce como su aroma...pero...quien es ese y por que la lleva de la mano...y ...no ira a besarla...oh madre..!!  
  
-Harry se llevo la mano al pecho mientras su estomago se cerraba.- no me lo puedo creer, ella me amaba desde el principio, pero yo no supe verlo y no la correspondi, ahora ha buscado algo mejor y a mi me ha olvidado, justo en el momento en el que no puedo vivir sin ella, esta soledad tan profunda se debia a su falta, a su añoranza; llevamos meses sin hablar, nunca nos hemos hablado mucho, pero estos meses habian sido como si no nos conocieramos...ahora lo pienso y me maldigo, soi un desgraciado...no se como me amó...algo irrumpio mi tristeza y mi desdicha.  
  
-Harry....-una mano cálida rozo la mia ahora helada, llevaba ya mucho tiempo fuara y el frio me embolvia.Levante la cabeza y vi a mi angel, al calor que por ls noches me tomaba en posesion...-estas bien??estas palido y tienes mal aspecto, por que no vamos dentro?-la mostre una sonrisa triste a la vez que apretaba su mano con la mia, ese calor era inconfundible...Ella se sonrojo levemente con cara de preocupacion.  
  
-no te sonrojes...no por mi...-la susurre. era mi primera palabra en unos dias, mi voz estaba ronca y cansada, muy triiste y demasiado apagada para un chico de 15 años. Puse una mano en su rostro y acaricie su piel de porcelana a la vez que mis ojos se cerraban y la pena me comia al igual que la oscuridad; me desmaye.  
  
Cuando abri mis cansados ojos, estaba en la enfermeria, ya tan conocida por mi. Mire a mi derecha y ahi estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y un mechon sobre el rostro y con la cara algo palida.  
  
-Gin...-la susurre zarandeandola el hombro, pero algo me interrumpio haciendo que me sobresaltara.  
  
-Hola Harry...-dijo una voz ya muy conocida, pero esta vez no arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Malfoy...-intente mirarle con odio, pero no pude, estaba demasiado derrotado para pelear.-que haces tu aqui?  
  
-vine con Ginny; estabamos bajando por los terrenos y te vio tirado en el suelo...quiso acercarse, estaba preocupada por tu situacion y comportamiento.-  
  
Draco parecia amable.  
  
-tu eras el que bajaba con ella?-me autoconteste al ver el movimiento afirmativo de Draco. tenia ganas de gritar; pero no entendi poruqe estaba tan amable-y esa amabilidad?-Draco sonrio algo coivido, parecia otro: "timido, vergonzoso, amable, cariñoso..."ese no era el famoso Malfoy. Tuve un pinchazo en mi despedazado corazon al ver que me habia predido algo.  
  
-Veras, Harry-draco se sento en mi cama.-yo...es duro recordar esto, pero estaba harto de mi situación...de mis padres de sus estupidos planes con los mortífagos, asi que cuando vi a mi padre matar a toda una docena de muggles, decidi ir al ministerio y denunciarle, asi me libraria de mis malos tratos...asi que le han arrestado, esta en Azkaban...se que no te has enterado, se te ve muy cansado y muy triste...pero el caso es que comence a cambiar de actitud notablemente...y bueno, empece a irme con un grupo de Griffingdors..y me aceptaron...asi que aqui me tienes...  
  
-Hola chicos...veo que estais bien...-Ginny bostezo y se estiró.  
  
-Gin, te espero fuera...-y diciendo esto draco se fue de la enfermeria. Ginny me miro severamente pero a la vez con mucho cariño.  
  
-Harry...que te ocurre?-su voz sono amable y muy comprensiva...era una voz tierna y angelical.  
  
-nada...tranquila...-la ofreci una sincera sonrisa, algo que no hacia desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.-por cierto, podrias hacerme mas caso, no crees?-la dije esto en voz algo alta, ya no estaba tan grave y triste, algo pequeño, llamado fe, comenzo a nacer en mi corazon. Ella se puso algo roja.  
  
-Porque me dijistes que no me pusiera roja antes?-dijo sentandose a mi lado.  
  
-no me lo merezco...por cierto-la guiñe de nuevo el ojo muy picaramente aunque por dentro me moria de los celos.-estas con malfoy, eh?-Ella me miro algo avergonzada.no pude reprimir que un sentimiento de culpa me invadiera.  
  
-no...he decidido dejarle...de hecho aun no hemos salido juntos...ya vistes que me dio un beso en la mejilla...-parecia que me queria dar demasiadas explicaciones, aquella fe se inclemento, esto significaba algo? La coji la mano y la acaricie, ella me miro a los ojos con los ojos algo vidriosos, la coji la cara y la acaricie como antes.  
  
-Gin...-Ella me miro, dos lagrimas solitarias recorrian su palido rostro. Un pinchazo en el corazon me demostro que lo que sentia hacia ella era algo demasiado fuerta para silenciarlo en lo mas oscuro de mi ser, ahora o nunca.la limpie las lagrimas y esbozamos una sonrisa.  
  
-no llores...porque lloras?-la dije con la voz mas dulce que me salio. Ella lloro y sollozo, se tumbo apollando la cabeza tapada por sus manos en mi hombro.la acaricie la cabeza y una seca lagrima salio de mi ojo derecho, para mas tarde ser seguida por otras muchas. Ella se separo de mi, me cojio con las dos manos la cara y me limpio las lagrimas.  
  
-y tú, porque lloras?-me dijo inocentemente con una triste sonrisa.  
  
-porque, te amo...-la susurre. ella me miro sorprendida, la coji de la cintua incorporandome en la cama, la acerque a mi y la bese dulcemente, ella me correspondio, y entonces, solo entonces, aquella calidez añorada de mis sueños se poso en mi corazon, pero por alguna extraña razon, intui que nunca se marcharía. 


	2. capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con una extraña sensacion en el estomago. quizas fuera porque llevo mucho tiempo sin comer, o por la pocion para dormir que me dio la señora pompfrey...o...quizas fuera por... "harry vio a Ginny sentada en una butaca al lado de su cama" aah!!ya recuerdo..."Harry esbozo una sonrisa"ya lo recuerdo...como olvidarlo...bueno...  
  
-HEy!!!!Harry!!!-Ginny me dijo estomientras se estiraba y ponia una bonita y tierna sonrisa.  
  
-hey, Gin!!q tal???has pasado aqui la noche???-ella asintio y se puso colorada...como una niña pequeña, esa niña de mis ojos... de nuevo me saco de mis pensamientos con un tierno beso en lamejilla, que pese a ser inocente hizo que me sonrojara, pareciamos dos tomatitos....vaya, parecia que mi añorado sentido del humor habia vuelto.  
  
-La señora Pompfrey me dijo anoche que en cuanto te levantaras te podias marchar ya, pero que una de tus futuras aficiones debia ser la de comer, porque no tienes apenas energias...-que mona estaba preocupandose por mi...m la comia en ese mismo instante...pero bueno, mis tripas rugian demasiado...  
  
-pues entonces vamonos ya!!!-dije esto con muxa energia, tanta que me levante de un salto y me cambie de ropa con un simple movimiento de mi varita.Ibamos charlando muy animadamente hasta que llegamos al comedor, todos mis amigos se acercaron a preguntrame que donde me habia metido, y los mas sorprndidos fueron Ron y Hermione, al ver que mi caracteristico buen humor habia vuelto para posiblemente no marcharse.  
  
Busque a Ginny con la mirada y vi que salia por la puerta del comedor seguida d ealguien, culla cara no pude llegar a ver por culpa de mi pelirrojo amigo qe me lo impidio.  
  
-HEYYYYYYY!! veoo que ha vuelto el Harry de siempre!!!-y dicho esto comenzamos a comer. Yo comi mas que en toda mi vida...osea que comi un poco menos que Ron ^__^  
  
Comi muy rapido preocupado por Ginny; sali hacia la sala comun y busque a Ginny entre la abarrotadora multitud, pero mi busqueda se hacia complicada pues alli no estaba. Mi preocupacion se incrementaba; espere una media hora sentado en el sillon, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, a excepcion de Hermione y Ron que sepa Dios que warradas estarian haciendo en el aula de transformacion...jejej" a harry s ele escapo una picara sonrisa" pues estaran haciendo lo que todos hariamos en su lugar, no son listos ni nada...bueno, lo dicho, subi a mi cuarto y me pase la calida capa invisible por los hombros; sali a paso ligero por el cuadro de la Dama gorda y baje a toda pastilla las escaleras de marmol; la puerta de entrada estaba medio abierta, asi que opte por internarme en la espesa niebla que cubria el escarchoso(n/a: no se si esa palabra existe, pero weno...)pasto; pasee por la orilla del lago con los finos copos de nieve rozando la fria superficie de mi capa...no se cuanto tiempo vague por los terrenos del colegio, pero fue el suficiente como para en un claro del bosque encontrar a dos sombras acompañadas por unos suabes murmullos; me acerque hasta quedar a un metro de distancia; los observe con detenimiento al igual que escuche su susurrada conversacion.  
  
-Draco...no se que ocurrio...-esta dulce voz era inconfundible, era Ginny.  
  
-le besaste....-dijo con una voz dolorida como un aullido de un perro herido; desvio la mirada y solto un suspiro de resignacion; la volvio a mirar, esta vez con odio o quizas con ira.-era de esperar...lastima...-la dirigio una cara de asco tipica del Malfoy que Harry recordaba-yo te daba lo mejor...pero tu decides...-Harry no sabia que pensar, en su voz habia cierto tono de frialdad e indiferencia pero parecia por su rosto que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.  
  
-Draco...lo...lo siento...-Ginny estaba tan arrepentida, por su rostro y su modo de hablar, que Harry llego a pensar que amaba al muchacho de ojos grises.  
  
Draco la miro a la caramuy fijamente, la cojio entre las frias manos, y la beso la frente, Ginny cerro los ojos y suspiro a la vez que agarraba las manos de draco entre las suyas.  
  
-Ginny, tu sabes que yo te amo...te ame siempre...ya te loo dije ayer...se que tu le has querido siempre, y has llorado por el...pero yo te amo...tanto que no se que haria sin ti...-yo estaba paralizado, no supe donde meterme...era una escena intima, pero creia tener derecho a saber sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de la pelirroja.  
  
-Draco...yo...-Draco se iba acercando mas al rostro pecoso de Ginny mientras yo tragaba con dificultad; Ginny cerro los ojos y se preparo para la inminete muestra de cariño...y asi fue, un largo y dulce beso entre los dos que dejo a Harry sin respiracion; Ginny al fin se separo de Draco, el cual la miro con cariño.  
  
-Ginny...le amas?-dijo Draco en un sexy susurro.  
  
-yo...supongo que...-ella suspiro y miro al suelo-no...tantos años sin hacerme ni caso y ahora derrepente quiere mi corazon...-  
  
senti como el mundo entero se derrumbaba a mis pies...como mi cabeza se balanceaba y mi vista se nublaba, por no hablar de mi corazon, si es que a esa piltrafa dentro de mi caja toraciza se la podria llamar asi...mis ganas de vivir, devueltas esta mañana se esfumaron; sali de ahi corriendo a mas no poder. las ultimas palabras de Ginny me daban vueltas en mi cabeza y las lagrimas brotadas por mis ojos, ahora rojos, se convertian en copos de hielo...en puñales afilados sacados de lo mas profundo de mi alma...  
  
  
  
Hellousessssss!!asias por los poquiiiiiiitos reviews, pero que aunque pocos son muuy importantes ;_; asias!!!!!!  
  
Alexia: SPERO que no te me muerassss aqui lo sigo, solo por ti!!!!!!!para que una de mis pokas seguidoras no me deje zolita!!!un besazoooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny: En fin...aqui no hay violiencia.....por ahora :-] jajajaj asias por decir q te parece q ta mu bien hexo.... ;_; me vai a hacer llorar....  
  
Ginny-potter-irene: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!mi niñaaaaaaaaaaa!!como q casi lloras!!!!!!ni se te ocurraaaaaaaa!!!:-x un besazooooooooo pa q no lloressssssss....... me alegro de q te gusteeee!!!que cancion estabas escuxando?????????????????? asia spor decir qte gusta ;_; la q va a llorar sou yo!!!!!!!!!!!!un besazo  
  
morgan_le_fay: asias x tu reviewwwww!!!!a mi me encanta tu fic!!!!sigueeeeee!!!q esta mazo bonito!!!un besazooooooo!!!  
  
gaby-chan: ayyyyyyy sorry por asustarteeeeee no fue mi intencion!!!;_; buaaaaaaaa!!!q mala soyyyyy!!!pos tiene algo de g/d pero espero q aun asi lo leas... sorry !!!!!!!un besoooooooooooooooooooooo 


	3. capitulo 3

Al día siguiente había varias clases, cuyos nombres ni tuve la preocupación de mirar en el horario pues esa mañana no tenia ánimos para dar clase...me quedé en mi habitación todo el tiempo, sin ganas de nada; intentaba pensar en otra cosa, quizás poder olvidar a aquella pelirroja chica, pero me era imposible, todo, cada cosa, me recordaba a ella, y mi subconsciente me engañaba mostrándome con nitidez lo que ocurrió por la noche.  
  
A medida que pasaban las horas, la habitación se me hacia mas pequeña y mis ojos me escocían tanto que no podía derramar una sola lagrima mas por ellos, simplemente podía sollozar como un loco desesperado. Me arme de valor a la hora de la cena y baje a la sala común, era un pequeño paso que debía dar antes de enfrentarme a todo el colegio en el gran comedor. La visión que tuve cuando baje frente al fuego era completamente diferente a la que tenia visualizada en mi mente; en el sillón estaba Ron con la cara visiblemente triste y Hermione tenia la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba, o al menos eso aparentaba, unas palabras de Parvatil; Harry tosió notoriamente y Ron directamente volteo hacia el con el rostro esperanzado, Hermione me abrazó, no sin su post interrogatorio conveniente.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado Harry?, ¿porqué no has ido a clase?, tienes mal aspecto...¿has ido a la enfermería?...-Hermione me miraba con tristeza al ver que yo bajaba la mirada al suelo y me aguantaba las ganas de llorar. (n/a: q sensible es el amigo...o_0) Ron se acerco y me dio un fuerte y recomponedor abrazo.  
  
-Mione, quieres dejarlo tranquilo?-le dijo el pelirrojo a su novia; la cual se azoro, pero mantuvo su compostura.  
  
-ya, pero...me preocupo..eso es todo...-Ron entonces asintió viendo que su chica llevaba toda la razón. yo no pude más y viendo que la sala común estaba vacía pues todos estaban cenando, me tiro a los brazos de mis amigos, sollozando como nunca. Ron estaba paralizado y miro a Hermione sin saber que hacer; la chica que ya tenia experiencia me acaricio la espalda y me pregunto con dulzura y paciencia...  
  
-que ha pasado Harry?-entonces me aparte de la calidez de su abrazo (del de los dos) y los mire, los veía borrosos pues las lagrimas me impedían verlos con nitidez. Entonces me senté frente al cálido fuego de la gran chimenea dispuesto a relatarles mi triste historia desde el principio; pero algo interrumpió mis ahogadas palabras, justo la persona a la que menos me hubiera gustado ver en ese momento: Ginny; entraba desprendiendo cierto aire de tristeza, con unos copos de nieve cayendo al frío suelo a su ligero paso. La miré con frialdad e indiferencia, nose a que vino esa mi actitud, pero aun asi opte por ella.  
  
-chicos...-pronuncio ella en un leve susurro; la mire de arriba a bajo, undi mi rostro en mis manos y solloce con furia e impotencia, me levante de un salto y coji mi capa; pase por su lado ignorándola por completo y sali por el cuadro de la dama gorda...  
  
mi sufrimiento era demasiado grande para seguir con ella delante. Baje las escaleras de mármol y fui corriendo hacia el lago. La calma reinaba en el lugar; los finísimos e imperceptibles copos de nieve relajaban, en parte, mi turbio y caliente rostro; mire las pequeñísimas ondas que hacian los copos al resbalar sobre la superficie del agua. Mis oidos solo percibian el aliento del aire, su melodiosa canción que se mecia en mi capa y se metia en mis tristes pensamientos; toda mi vida habia sido un desastre, a las personas a las que amaba las espantaba...me sente con cuidado sobre mi capa, en el suelo cubierto de fria escarcha, tan fria como ese puñal afilado que tenia en mi corazon... (n/a:lo dixo, es un sensiblon...) oí pasos detrás de mí, como no siempre en el peor momento me interrumpia alguien.  
  
Me escondi tras un arbol mientras las dos personas bajaban sumidas en un gran silencio, solo interrumpido por la hendidura de sus zapatos en la nieve.  
  
-Ginny...-el chico la cojio el menton dispuesto a besarla, pero la chica parecia una estaca; el la beso pero no recibió respuesta-QUE COÑO TE PASA?- la grito soltándola bruscamente la cara y cruzando sus fuertes brazos.  
  
-na...nada..-la chica parecia debil y despistada, pero su dulce voz era inconfundible.  
  
-COMO QUE NADA?-gritaba exasperado-mira...-suspiro tratando de calmarse- llevo todo el dia tratando de besarte o de hablar contigo, pero estas ida...te has pasado todo el dia pasando de mi y esquivando mi mirada y mis besos....grrrrrr.....-Draco se dejo caer en el suelo abatido.  
  
-lo siento...-y diciendo esto se sento bastante lejos de el.  
  
-es por él no¿-pregunto jugando con una espesa bola de nieve.  
  
-...-obtuvo un suspiro por respuesta. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
|Lulu Potter |2002-12-28|2 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Pobre Harry esta sufriendo mucho por ella, no es justo y Draco debe| |comprender lo que pasa y dejar libre a Ginny; Te felisito por tu | |fic bueno feliz año | |Ginebra Brong |2002-12-28|2 |Anonymou| |(nuriasantiago1984@yahoo.es) | | |s | |Hola! siento no haber contestado antes pero es que...no sabia que | |poner, pero ahora si lo se!! está genial, y espero que lo continues| |muy pronto, aquí tienes una seguidora más. Chaito | |Boricua 2002 |2002-12-28|2 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Me encanto el primer capitulo..me hiciste | |llorar...buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaa!..pero en el segundo me moleste porque | |mi Harry cree que Ginny no lo quiere pero yo se que una chica tan | |inteligente como tu no vas a dejar que Harry se se quede sin Ginny | |¿Verdad???? | |Gaby-Chan |2002-12-28|2 |Signed | |Hoola!! | |Te ha quedado muy bien!!! Pobre Harry!! T.T!!! Igual lo voy a | |seguir leyendo! ^.-!! asi tengo a harry para mi solita..!! | |ginny_potter_irene |2002-12-28|2 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |jajajajajjaja | |es verdaaaaaa me | |encanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!| |!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |jeje estaba escuxando...no me acuerdo!!!jejejejejejeje pero era muy| |bonita | |este capitulo tb me a encantado!!!!!pero....pobre harry!! | |Nia 88 |2002-12-28|2 |Signed | |bre harry!!!, pero aparte de eso me encanto tu fic asi q porf | |continualo rapido | |carito-weasley |2002-12-27|2 |Signed | |uuuuhhh....sigueeee...pleaseeee....esta genial.....k pena pobre | |Harry...;_; |  
  
Asias por los reviwsssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no me los merezcoooooooo!!!!!!un besazo q todos y asias por todoooooooooooooo 


	4. capitulo 4 y ultimo

-lo sabia...- parecía triste.-vete con él...  
  
-no Draco...yo...-Ginny estaba apunto de llorar por su situación; yo no perdia detalle de aquella escena.  
  
-a mi no me quieres, le quieres a él...me utilizas para olvidarle..jeje...que ironia...-El sonrio tristemente -me vencio de nuevo...bueno, tranquila...desde el principio sabia que lo querias...yo no encajo aquí...con vosotros...quizas mi destino es otro, como seguir los pasos de mi padre...-Draco trago saliva, posiblemente evitaba el llorar.  
  
-NO DIGAS ESOO!!!!!-Ginny grito, cosa que sobresalto al rubio casi tanto como a mi.-eres una persona bueniiiisima, y mereces todo y mas...pero no soy yo la indicada para dartelo, aunque este si que sea tu sitio-esto lo dijo señalándose el escudo de Griffingdor en la solapa de la tunica.  
  
-Ginny...-Draco la abrazo con mucho cuidado como evitando lastimarla.- deacuerdo, vete con él.-la susurro, esto lo oi bastante bien, asi que sali corriendo con pies en polvorosa, y llegue con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. No habia nadie, todos estaban durmiendo, asi que me sente muy nervioso en el sillon rojo, con un escudo grabado en el respaldo. Mire nervioso la puerta, que aun se desistia en dejar pasar a alguien. Pasarian unos cinco minutos, cuando por fin el retrato rugio, como quejándose, dando paso a alguien, cuyo cabello rojo siempre me hechizo. La chica no dejaba su rastro triste, si no que dejaba uno de nerviosismo y alegria al mismo tiempo, pero tambien se la veia algo preocupada.vi que la chica se quitaba la capa llena de espumosa nieve, asi que atraje su atención, hice lo que se me puso en mente, estornude, pero no de verdad, sino falsamente.  
  
-atchisss!!-hice esto para mas tarde seguir mrando al fuego y hacer como que no sabia de su presencia en la sala. LA chica se quedo parada un momento, pero después se me aproximo y se sento a mi lado, dejándose caer, toda abatida, (claro esta q lo hizo para llamar su atención, no porque fuera cierto)/repaso mental: Ginny no sabe que Harry escucho su conversación con Draco en el Lago; asi que ella actua como que no ha pasado nada desde lo del beso de la enfermeria...FALSAAAAAA ¬¬¡/  
  
-que tal Harry?-ella me lo dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero era imposible, yo sabia todo. Ella se me acerco lentamente y me beso...con sus calidos labios capaces de derretir hasta el frio corazon de Malfoy; pero no el mio, no en ese momento; me aparte de ella bruscamente y me miro con duda.  
  
-Ginny...-me disponia a contarle que lo sbaia todo cuando ella se tapo la boca con la mano y me miro fijamente.  
  
-Harry, as estado todo el tiempo aquí?-dijo refiriéndose a la sala comñun; no sabia hasta donde queria llegar.  
  
-s-si...-la dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad  
  
-lo escuchastes no es cierto?-me dijo mirando al suelo un poco colorada.  
  
-si...-trague saliva, no la podia mentir, me era imposible...  
  
-ya sabia yo que habia alguien...-dijo mas roja que su cabello.  
  
-no...ginny...no es solo lo de Hoy, es tambien lo de ayer...-Ginny lo miro de sopetón totalmente paralizada y su rubor cambio para dejar paso a una tez completamente palida. Me miraba con pena y con mucho arrepentimiento.  
  
-yo...Harry...lo de ayer....-no sabia por donde explicarse, asi que se lo puse todo aun mas facil.  
  
-ME QUIERES O NO?-la dije, casi gritando por esta duda, sin darme cuenta, Ginny estaba llorando sobre mi hombro.  
  
-TU QUE COÑO CREES???-me grito entre sus sollozos, ahogados por mi hombro.  
  
-PUES NO LOSE...si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría!!y encima, antesdeayer tenia muy claro que era lo que sentias por mi, pero ayer tenia otra opinión radical que tambien estaba muy clara en mi mente, asi que o te aclaras o creo que no vamos a ningun puto lado...-me di cuenta que me miraba asombrada, no sabia que me miraba hasta que la vi un poco borrosa y note que una lagrima recorria mi mejilla, y miles mas las suyas; esto ya lo habia vivido pero con un escenario difernte. Soltamos una risa sarcástica  
  
-ahora supongo que me toca decir...no llores, ¿porqué lloras?-dijo Harry colocándose las gafas mientras Ginny abrazaba fuertemente su cuello.  
  
-supongo...-susurro ella, pero note su cara temblar al son de su leve risa sobre mi hombro.  
  
-Harry...te quiero...te quiero TE QUIERO!!!-grito ella a todo pulmon. Yo me reí, me daba igual que gritase, los comentarios de los de mas me resbalaban, sinceramente; solo veia el rostro palido de la pequeña pelirroja que tenia ante mi, ahora rosado por el grito proporcionado por ella misma. Se me tiro al cuello de nuevo y me abrazo, con tanta o mas fuerza como yo a ella.  
  
La mire a la cara con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura(las dos suyas en mi espalda y pelo, respectivamente)nos acercamos hasta fundirnos en un dulce y apasionado beso, casi tan necesitado por mi como por ella. Me separe lentamente y con mi varita que siempre estaba guardada fielmente en mi bolsillo, escribi en el aire con letras rojas como su pelo.  
  
"te quiero" y esas letras se fueron consumiendo lentamente mientras nos dabamos otro beso, esta vez interrumpido por aplausos  
  
-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!que bonitoooo!!!!-lloraban algunas chicas y otras sollozaban; los chicos aplaudian sonoramente y silvaban; toda la torre Griffingdor estaba ahí presente divisando tan conmovedora escena, despiertos todos por el grito de Ginny, ese famoso grito de "te quiero"  
  
Nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos mientras Ron y Los gemelos no tenian el suficiente sueño como para irse a la cama y dejar asi de soltarme tanto sermón de cómo tratar a su hermana ante llo cual ella reia divertida mientras las demas chicas la sonreían y decian diversas cosas entre sorveduras de mocos entre sollozos y entre "ahí, mi niñaaaa!!"  
  
Fue una situación digna de una fotografia de Colin, la cual evidentemente se realizo y guardo aun.  
  
este es mi ultimo capitulo........espero no decepcionarlos........ muxiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los reviews!!!!!!!sois los mejores ;_; no os merezcooo! besazooooooooooooooooooosssssssssss!!!!!!y plz dejadme una ultima opinion sobre este fic q conluye aki!!!!!!EEEEEEY IGUAL HAGO CONTINUACIOOOOOON!!!!!bue, no creooooooo ^.~ os e dado un susto eeeeeh!!!!no trannkilos nos me tendreis q aguantar mas!!! un besazooooo!!! 


	5. CHAPTER DE AGRADECIMIENTO!

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas por todos los Reviews!!! Hace un huevo que no entro en esta pagina!!!ay gracias x los reviws enserio!!!me hacen mu felizzzzzz!!pliz, este es el que mas os a gustado, leer los demas y uno nuevo que voy a publicar en 1 minuto!! ^^ x fiiiiiiiii!! Y dejad opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Os keroooooo!!! ^__^ 


	6. capitulo 5 continuación prometida

Abrí mis grisáceos ojos de nuevo fijándolos en la blanca nieve que apenas contrastaba con mi clara tez, mi rostro que estuvo dulce durante la conversación con Ginny cambió de pronto a uno frío, distante. Me sequé una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por mi ahora helada mejilla y me puse en pie con agilidad. Eché a andar hacia el lago y entrelazándome las congeladas manos tomé aire.

-Has tardado mucho-dije con una voz capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno.

Una sombra negra apareció detrás de un árbol, justo a mis espaldas.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, he estado aquí todo el tiempo, he visto todo. Lo único que deseo es que seas tan buen actor como pareces y no que tus sentimientos te hayan traicionado.- dirigí una gélida mirada hacia aquella que por la voz parecía ser una mujer.

-Jamás, nunca- la cogí por el cuello y la puse contra aquel árbol del que ella había salido momentos antes, el sentimiento de tristeza junto con el dolor de sentir que alguien desconfiaba de mi poder me hizo reaccionar como una bestia, como la bestia que estuve tratando de domar solo por "el plan"- y escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a ponerme en duda.

El pánico apareció en los ojos de la mujer en un destello fugaz de la luna llena antes de esconderse tras un ejercito de nubes.

-Suéltame, ¡mal educado! – obedecí y la dejé caer al suelo.- eres igualito que tu padre- me contestó como protesta mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía la nieve de su capa. En un ágil movimiento sus arrugadas manos apartaron la capucha que la hacía seguir en el anonimato.

-vaya, que...guapa- susurré con sorna al verla la cara. Era una mujer de mediana altura, de pelo negro y corto, algo mayor, pero a lo que yo me refería era a unos cortes en su rostro y a un ojo amoratado a juego con sus finos labios, no era nada inusual, pero se suponía que ella había estado viviendo en el bosque, así que pensándolo bien no era tampoco tan raro dadas las circunstancias. Era inexpresiva, como una estatua de hielo en medio de aquel paisaje blanco.

- No seas estúpido, no tengo tiempo de tus tonterías- me contestó ella con una voz serena, que no consiguió alterarme.

-Bueno, Bella, supongo que tendrás que mandarle un mensaje al Señor Tenebroso...- por unos segundos recordé todo lo que había pasado con Ginny, pero recapacité a tiempo, ladee mi sonrisa y con voz de triunfo y aquel gesto arrogante, continué-dile que el plan ha funcionado, que la niñita Weasley cayó en la trampa. Potter y ella están juntos...-tomó aire para poder continuar.- solo hay que darle tiempo para que su amor sea lo suficientemente fuerte...

Ella me miró con satisfacción.

-el Señor Tenebroso hizo bien en confiar en ti, estará contento de que el plan vaya sobre ruedas.- dijo con voz grave- en seguida tendrás noticias de los siguientes pasos que deberás seguir, no te traiciones a ti mismo..-concluyó Bella misteriosamente. Y con un movimiento de capa se desapareció.

Miré con interés el lugar vacío que había dejado Bella, y pensé si yo acabaría como ella, huída de Azkaban, mortífaga fiel de Voldemort. Pero al cabo de unos minutos la lluvia empezó a calarme los huesos y decidí que era mejor regresar al castillo; y con un tremendo sentimiento de mal estar llegué a la sala común. Estaba vacía igual que mi estómago. Cuando empecé con este absurdo plan al que me obligó mi padre a llevar a cabo creí que sería un lujo joder a Harry Potter, joderle como nadie en el mundo. Pero (pensaba mientras dejaba su mojada cama encima de su cama y se ponía el pijama) cuando empecé creí imposible que ese estúpido me la robase, creía que ahora la guerra era entre ambos, entre nuestros orgullos varoniles, pero...

FLASH BACK

Estaba yo en mi sala común tranquilamente mirando la danza del fuego mientras la estúpida de Pansy no dejaba de mirarme embobada. Babosa! Cuando de pronto lo que pareció una cabeza apareció en el fuego fugazmente. Tan rápido como pude eche a la gente de la sala común, hice gala de mi titulo de prefecto y todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al cabo de cinco minutos una cabellera rubia apareció en el fuego.

-DRACO!- gritó mi padre desde el fuego.-ERES UN AUTENTICO IDIOTA!.

Le miré sin comprender.

-no grites padre- le dije con cautela, por si alguien bajaba de nuevo.- que quieres?

El me miro inquisitoriamente.

-he oído cosas- empezó con rencor y enfado-que me hacen creer...que ERES UN IDIOTA, si estuviera ahí...- me sentí algo amenazado, pero la verdad es que no entendía nada.

-que es lo que has oído por ahí?- le pregunté con paciencia, como si no me hubiera insultado.

-además de idiota eres tonto...-dijo con frialdad- sobre tu plan, imbecil!la estúpida niñata Weasley!te estas retrasando y...dicen por ahí que eres un traidor! que realmente el plan se esta volviendo en contra tuya..

Le miré con sorpresa, pero supe reaccionar.

-Nunca vuelvas a cuestionarme...mi plan se toma tiempo, pero lo tendréis...así que deja de darme el coñazo.

Y con un hechizo apagué el fuego. Le odio, lo juro que el día que pueda... se morirá accidentalmente... Empecé a reír cínicamente...

Fin DEL FLASH BACK

Esto fue lo que me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de que la línea básica de mis planes había variado peligrosamente hacia MIS sentimientos y se había alejado de SUS ordenes. Esto era peligroso, pero aquí estoy, anulando sentimientos y dedicándome ciegamente a sus ordenes. ¿qué más quería que hiciera por él, Bella le había dicho que esperase instrucciones... a qué se refería?


End file.
